LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missle Pod
The LAU-65D/SGM-151, also known as the Missile Pod, is a portable United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, and holds up to eight small, highly explosive missiles when released from its tripod. The Missile Pod is capable of locking onto vehicle or turret position targets. Its extreme size and weight means that only a Spartan, Sangheili, or a Jiralhanae can operate it free of its tripod The mounted version of the Missile Pod can only be seen in one Campaign level, The Storm. When mounted, it has an infinite amount of ammo. The Missile Pod can carry eight rounds, which are less powerful than the Rocket Launcher and can fire continuously without reloading. In its mounted form, the Missile Pod is used by Marines as a rocket-powered mortar (by firing its missiles vertically into the sky). This allows the missiles to hit targets from above, by inflicting maximum damage and leaving less time for the target to avoid the strike; however, in its mounted form, it can't hit targets on the ground up close easily (it will just fire up into the air and do no damage.) . It is the only weapon in Halo 3 that can lock onto and track vehicles, taking the ability away from the M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher from Halo 2. Once the missile is fired, it will travel about five meters before becoming self-propelled. This, along with the pod's ability to maintain a lock even when there's an obstacle (such as a small hill in Valhalla) between the pod and the target, means the wielder can fire at an upward angle, giving the missile enough vertical clearance to fly over the hill and into the target. The missle pod is featured on the multiplayer maps Valhalla, Sandtrap, Sandbox, and Construct. All of which, besides Construct, are vehicle based maps. The author of this article will not copy and paste the "Tactics" section from Halopedia because it is full of bullshit. Tactics Offensive: The missile pod is a formidable weapon in the hands of an expert. When on the offensive one should be aware of his or her surrondings. A noob can be waiting around an corner or hillside. And one must be prepared for said noob. One useful tactic is "straffing", or the practice of walking in one direction, and looking in another. This allows thtoilayer to be on the look-out, while still heading to the desired destination. The missile pod is best used as a Close Quarters Combat (CQB) weapon, as it takes only one shot to the body to kill an enemy. Although, as mention earlier, it has limited splash damage, so it does little damage and is ineffective otherwise. One of the best stratagies is to "camp" in a small area or room with sufficient cover and "pounch" on unsuspecting foes. This is to lead the enemy close enough to score a body shot, and get the kill without risking one's life. When dealing with vehicles, as it is intended to be used, there is a lock on feature which guides the missle in the general direction. The lock on doesn't always work, as it often runs into bumps and hills as the enemy vehicle turns corners. You should instead wait for the vehicle to come towards you, that way there is no where for it to escape, and if it tries to turn, the lock on will get it. It takes two pods to kill warthogs, mongooses, and banshees, and it takes five to kill wraiths and scorpions. But one should always fire one more than needed, just in case. Conclusion: Be aware of your surroundings Camp Get cover Body shots only on infantry-lead your targets Dont fire every shot while going in the mancannon in hopes of scoring a kill, you rarley will Defensive: I thought since I made an Offensive section, I should have a Defensive section, but really they are the same. But you can camp in your base, or near the bomb or flag in their respective gametypes to protect them. Conclusion: Camp Be sneaky Valhalla: Valhalla is one of the best missile poding maps as their is both CQB and open vehicular battles. When spawing at the ocean base, rush the pod and jump over the railing directly behind it and make your way inbetween the two rocks that form the pass. Then, make your way to the shotgun cave, and from their make your way along the left wall behind the rocks and the pelican until you make it to the enemy base. Try not to be noticed, and dont fire when it is not needed. The lower level of the enemy base is perfect for base raping. When spawning on mountain side, make your way into the left mancannon and walk through the water cave, to the left of the turret, and through the pass to the enemy base. When walking long distances, it is useful to rapidly pick up and drop the pod in order the walk faster. But when walking through enemy territory keep it armed and ready. Note from author: I will finish this article later, and dont edit this (unless something is gramatically wrong, or their or spelling errors, or if I phrased something wrongly, or is something doesn't just doesn't make sense) but yah, the missile pod is my house, stay out unless invited in. O.o